


Far From Home

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke looked in the distance, the sun was slowly rising. The next village was two days' walk away. He wondered how many days' walk away he had to do to come back to Konoha. Too much. He was too far from the village.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533035
Kudos: 7





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke looked in the distance, the sun was slowly rising. The next village was two days’ walk away. He wondered how many days’ walk away he had to do to come back to Konoha. Too much. He was too far from the village.

His thoughts turned to Sakura and Sarada. He did not spend a day without thinking of his wife and his daughter. It had been four years since he left Konoha and he still did not know how long his mission would last. If it was up to him, he would right away return to his family and he would never leave them. But he had to carry on his mission, so that the peace that had been so hard to gain continues. He would do everything to have his happy end with Sakura and that Sarada live in a world without war, where she would never see the horrors he had known.

He took out of his pocket the only picture he had taken with him. It had been taken a few weeks before he left and it was his most precious possession. In this photo, Sakura was holding Sarada in her arms. Seeing their smiles gave him the strength to continue. He was far from home, but if by being far away he protected them and kept the world in peace, then he was ready for that sacrifice. He looked at the picture one last time before putting it back in his pocket and continued his journey.

_The end___


End file.
